1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a confidential data control system, and a confidential data control method.
2. Related Art
Generally, security enhanced semiconductor devices and data control methods are known that control encryption keys and confidential data such as personal data so as to suppress data leakage. For example, technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-60136 (Patent Document 1) stores by dividing up data overall and changing locations such as the address in a single memory. Moreover, for example JP-A No. 2009-83211 (Patent Document 2) discloses technology that divides and controls encryption keys in an image forming apparatus that prints encrypted print data.
In the technology of Patent Document 1, application is difficult in situations in which confidential data is held in a particular region, with a concern that confidential data would be easily found if unauthorized access (hacking) occurs.
Moreover, when division and control are performed separately on an apparatus by apparatus basis as in the technology of Patent Document 2, when one considers cases of application to a system LSI, there is a concern that application would be difficult in cases in which complete application to an IC package is desired, due to configuration becoming complicated.
In related technology for storing (recording) confidential data altogether in a storage unit, such as a nonvolatile storage medium, there is the issue that confidential data becomes more easily read, with an increase in the danger of unauthorized access. Note that “altogether” means that data is simply stored in a row, linearly with respect to address.